My Father's Son
by Hannio
Summary: Right this is my 1st story ever, Trunks and Gohan reflect on everything that happened after the cell games especially their fathers. Please Review it


My fathers son ****

My fathers son

By

Hannio

Gohan's Point of View

It was finally over. I knew it. I could feel it. Cell was finally destroyed, finally defeated and gone. I kinda knew that fact before, that Cell was still around somewhere. I can't really explain how I knew though, maybe it had something to do with my powers but I really don't know. I ignored the feeling. May be if I didn't Trunks wouldn't have been shot through the chest in that way. We could have been prepared for him instead we were like sitting ducks. I can't get over that look on trunk's face; I can't even describe it. Fear, Pain, shock, pure disbelief, a mixture of all of them. I don't want to remember it. I can't remember it. 

Maybe I was being selfish. I had just lost my father. He had sacrificed himself to save the planet he loved. That was a true hero, someone who was willing to put themselves through hell to save other people even if it meant dying. My Dad had always been my strength, my support, my father. How many other kids could say that and feel such an amazing sense of gratitude to be a part of him. To have his unconditional love whenever I needed it and know of it. I know that Trunk's can't say that. I can. My dad had always been my Hero. Maybe that's why I didn't announce to everyone that Cell was still alive. I didn't want to have to admit to myself that my Dad's death had all been in vain. I was just as shocked as everyone else was when he appeared and…. Well I don't want to relive it.

There's too many other emotions swirling round my head for me to feel anything but a glimmer of victory. All that is in me is a cold empty feeling which I don't know how to get rid of. It's a mixture of despair, pain, hell even anger. Why did he have to die and not take me with him, he left me here to face this world by myself without him by my side. He's left me to support my mother.

I could vaguely feel myself shaking, tears threatening to consume me but I held on. I had been a child long enough. It was time for me to be a man like my father was. I have to be strong and cope. I know it's what he wants. How can I tell my mum? How can I look her in the face and tell her, see her heartbreak in her eyes, see her pain and anguish on her face. This is the second time she has lost him, how many more times must we go through this?.

How can I cope with all my own grief and pain and yet be strong enough to make her want to live again. I'd do anything to ensure that happening if need be I'll even give up training to study, I know how much happiness that would bring her all she's ever wanted is for me to be a scholar.

I'm so confused and alone How can I go on. I set my shoulder at this point and looked up. A smile coming to my face. I couldn't change the past and I couldn't live my life by continuously saying "What if". I made a mistake, a costly one, but a mistake nonetheless. All I can do is make admends for it and justify my father's pride in me. I'll do whatever it takes because I am and always will be my father's son.

****

Trunks Point of View

The pain is so intense. It's like nothing I've ever experienced before. I'm still numb from the shock of it all. The fact that I could have been so stupid and let my guard down so much. I've live in a life where I had to survive by my wits. I feared, breathed and lived in a world where Androids ruled. They don't care about anything except there own filthy pleasure. I found out the hard way what that meant. I saw all the Z fighters, the ones I grew up admiring die, none of them stood a chance but they fought and gave there all to save people because it is what they do. Anything else would be unacceptable. It's the way it has to be.

My father died. I'm guessing from all I now know that, that was a good thing. I don't know maybe it's because I can feel myself slowly but surely slipping away that I'm allowing myself to think. I'm beyond doing anything else. My limbs are so heavy I can't move them, my chest burning like it's on fire.

To me my father could almost be an android. The famous Vegeta. He doesn't even care about me, he didn't even care about my Mother. That hurt her so much and all I could do was sit and watch as memories came to haunt her. Some made her happy, her eyes would light up and she'd give me that special smile that was only for me, she's laugh and then say "Those were the days" then she's tell me the story. It wouldn't matter to her how old I was, only that I was her son and her world. Other memories made her clam up, tears coming to her eyes, she'd go quiet and just hold me. At times, she spoke freely about my father. Others… No she wouldn't say a thing, she's just change the subject.

I fought for her and given the option I would die for her but not like this. Not when my real mother needs me. The Androids are still living in my world. She could be dead. I thought about that a lot, in-between worry about cell and a deeper concern about my father. She's all alone and she needs me. I need her. I have a mother here but she has her own Trunks. My mother needs hers. I need to go home. I need to see her but my Father wouldn't understand.

He doesn't love me, I know that. He doesn't even care about me, I'm just a nuisance to him. I see Goku and Gohan and to me that is a father/Son relationship. That is how I've always imagined it to be. Not like it is now.

I know the others are near me. I know it's over. Cells dead, Goku is dead I'm injured and on the brink of death, but this world is finally safe. My job is done. If I die here then at least I know that I have forfilled my mothers wishes. Whatever happens I'll be out of this misery in two different ways. 

Either I die which would finally lead to some sort of peace in my life. Or I destroy the other two Androids in my world and start to rebuild my life. Finding a new one and making something of myself that my mother would be proud of. Either way I'll escape the pain my father has caused me and the pain and misery of finding out what it truly means to be my Fathers Son.


End file.
